Love Me Harder
by lechamonix
Summary: Bella has been teasing him all night.


_Summary: Bella has been teasing him all night._

 **Love Me Harder**

 **...**

"I think you're being summoned." Quil points across the crowded room. Bella is standing on a couch, dancing suggestively with a friend and smiling in their direction. When Jake catches her eye, she crooks one finger at him and the look on her face is unmistakable.

"Yeah, definitely my cue."

"That's cool. I'm gonna see if I can get some tail tonight." Quil grins over Jake's shoulder, spotting a hot blonde that is eyeing him.

"Good luck with that," he says with a nod.

She's smiling at him from her perch on the back of the couch as he crosses the room, two cold beers in his hands.

"Thank you, baby." She takes a long drink and then kisses him, her mouth wet and sticky. She snakes her arms around his neck.

"Are you de-stressed?" he asks and kisses her.

"Getting there." She hooks one leg around his waist, pulling him closer.

"This isn't fair, Bella," he whispers. "You've been teasing me all night in that tight-ass skirt. I'm only going to wait so long before I get you out of it."

"We'll see." Her lips close on his throat, sucking gently on his Adam's apple before moving to his jawline. He groans and her other leg is around his waist. When he kisses her, the world goes quiet.

"I want you now," he says and it's both an order and a plea.

Knowing everyone can see them is getting her hot and she tightens her grip, feels the edges of her skirt inching further up her thigh. His mouth is soft on hers, his tongue insistent, pressing deep, retreating, teasing her relentlessly.

"You wanna go to your room?" he whispers between kisses. She smiles against his mouth.

Jake relieves her of the beer bottle in her hand, placing it on the coffee table with his own and pulls her towards the door. He looks for Quil but he's engrossed in conversation with a tall blonde.

In the hall, he backs her up against the wall as they wait for the elevator. "Nice shirt," he says, his fingers playing at the nearly threadbare material of one of his old flannels. His lips trail kisses on her bare collarbone.

"Yeah, I should set you up with my stylist," she jokes.

The elevator dings and Bella ducks beneath his arm and dashes through the open doors. As the doors close and the elevator descends, Bella's fingers walk deliberately across his chest, opening the buttons on his shirt.

"You are so hot," she says matter-of-factly. "I like the choice of undershirt," she says as she regards his bare chest, and then with a wicked smile adds, "Matches my underwear." He moves to pull her closer at this but she grabs his wrists and twists them behind his back.

"Baby," he moans, twisting, straining against her hands but she silences him with one kiss.

"Be good. I'm going to let you fuck me," she breathes against his ear, the warmth and her words driving him crazy. Her tongue traces the tattoo on his chest, setting him on fire.

When the doors open, two girls step on. Both try and fail to stifle giggles. Bella refuses to acknowledge them. She kisses him once more than holds his hand as they wait for her floor, trying hard to stifle a giggle of her own.

When the doors open, they walk out together. Jake can't help it. He turns and flashes the girls a grin. "Ladies," and he hears them erupt in a fit of giggles as they wander hand in hand to her room.

"Freshmen," she says, shaking her head.

"They're just jealous," he says, a self-satisfied smile at his lips. Bella starts to answer, to shake the cockiness from his swagger but then he is nuzzling her neck. She manages to unlock the door and kick the door closed with her foot as he covers her mouth.

"You have been driving me crazy all day, baby. You know that?"

"All part of my sinister plot to get you naked."

"I thought that was my plan."

They are still at the door, his hands tangled in her hair. Pulling her head back, he stakes his claim with teeth and tongue, a tiny bruise materializing to match his own. Her flannel slips off her shoulders as he pulls her top down, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently until it hardens under his tongue.

She is hot and sticky with anticipation. The evidence is already slick on the insides of her thighs. When he finally touches her, he smiles again, satisfied and turned on and hot.

"Please," she mouths but she isn't sure she's made a sound. He continues his assault on her chest. Heat burns in her belly and there's a giddy tingling on every nerve ending. He drops to his knees before her.

Her nails cut crescents in the soft flesh at the base of his skull as he dusts her stomach with kisses. When his tongue slips into her navel, she shudders, like he's hit her clit from the other side.

"Stop teasing me," she begs, her breath ragged and desperate. He slides hands along the backs of her legs to steady her. He tongues the flesh of her thighs tentatively, savoring the taste of her.

She grabs at the doorknob behind her for balance and quietly pleads. "I need to…something…I'm going to lose my footing," but he dismisses her, lifting her skirt and nipping at her leg again.

She braces herself against the contact. An exquisite fire burns in her center as he parts her lips with his tongue. He licks and sucks as his fingers pump in and out of her and she is so close. "You taste so sweet, baby." His voice is husky and it's enough to push her over the edge, pleasure echoing to the tips of her toes.

She collapses against him on the floor, her lips desperate for more. His mouth is warm and soft and she can taste herself on his tongue. "You are so amazing," she says with a smile.

"I'm not done with you," he says and gestures to her bed. She smiles and crawls away, her hands pushing her skirt down.

"Leave it on," he says. She's lying across the bed when he lifts her from the waist and pulls her close. She's aching, ready for him when he pushes into her, it's worth the wait. She pushes back, giving as good as she gets, angling her hips to allow him better access. As the fire behind his eyes intensifies, he closes his eyes yet all he can see is her, all pouty mouth and too short skirt hiked up above her ass, legs spread, waiting for him.

There's a series of 'yes' and 'fuck' and 'harder' and 'right there' before she moans and shouts and laughs when she comes.


End file.
